1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a member that splits light from a subject when a stereoscopic image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-318307 discloses an image processing apparatus that obtains image data for displaying a three-dimensional image. This image processing apparatus includes a half mirror 101d, a first reflecting mirror 101e, a second reflecting mirror 101f, and a third reflecting mirror 101h. Thereby, incident light from a subject is split to be incident on a first CCD 101g and a second CCD 101j, respectively.